N-Phenyldiethanolamine ##STR2## (produced by chemical addition of 2 moles of ethylene oxide to aniline without catalyst addition) is primarily utilized for dissolving the polymers in floor cleaners (e.g., in cleaners of the self-polishing, floor finish stripping type). (See, e.g., W. E. Draper, L. P. Johnson, Soap & Chemical Specialties, January 1971, pages 38-44, 74, and 75, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein). This product has the disadvantage that a blue discoloration appears in the product proper and also in the surfaces to be cleaned, such as stone, wood, synthetic resins, and varnished surfaces, after a certain period of time. This blue coloring is troublesome because the original color assumes a blue tinge as a consequence. As a function of the cleaning procedures employed, this blue coloring is not uniform but rather results in a more or less strong dyeing effect. Splattered droplets, unless removed, create deep-blue spots of color. These blue discolorations can be removed only with great difficulty, or even not at all.